


The Monster at the End of This Book

by absolutelyariya



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Demon - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, crossroads demon - Fandom, dean wichester - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyariya/pseuds/absolutelyariya
Summary: Just a fair nod to the demons in Supernatural





	

This is my first post on AO3.

I hope you enjoy it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I am the monster at the end of this book

I have a target, my target is you.

I want your soul

And I want your head.

We will meet again

deep down in hell.

 

You want something?

What are you ready to give?

No gold, no silver, no dollars here

I want your soul at the crossroads, my dear.

A photo of you, the bone of a cat

dig in the center and bury it there.

Wait a minute, then we can talk.

Kiss me and get what you want.

 

Ten years I'll give you

Then you'll have to pay

The hell hounds are loose

You made your bed.

 

Hallucinations and a scary chase,

They will drag you down to Alastair's Cage.

Cut and carve and slice every part.

Till you forget you had a heart.

Centuries of pain it'll be

Until you climb out just like me

Look in those eyes, see the emptiness there.

You are a solider.

A Demon of Hell.

 

 


End file.
